Blind Faith
by lorrie
Summary: When someone from Gage's past returns he stands to lose more than his sister and his partner, he stands to lose his sight.
1. Default Chapter Title

Blind Faith (Part 1)  
By: Lorrie  
  
The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Walker, Texas   
Ranger". The characters belong to CBS Productions, Top Kick Productions, etc.,   
but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is   
intended.)  
  
(Many thanks to Emily for proof-reading.)  
  
  
Julie sat at the table trying not to think about the date, December 10; it was   
twenty-five years ago today that her parents died in a car accident leaving she and her brother Frankie orphans.  
  
"I wonder how Frankie is handling today?" thought Julie. Just then, three men   
came bursting through her apartment door, the first two she didn't recognize,   
but the third; the third she had prayed she would never have to lay eyes on   
again after what he did to she and Frankie.  
  
"What do you want?" Julie yelled with sheer terror in her voice.  
  
"Don't worry, Julie. As long as your brother, Mr. Texas Ranger, Francis Gage   
does as he's told, you'll be fine."   
  
The three men forced Julie out of the door and down the steps into a waiting car. She was blindfolded and pushed into the backseat.  
  
"Gage? Did you hear anything I just said?" asked Sydney.  
  
"No," replied Gage staring at the calendar he was holding.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Sydney. She had known Gage for several years and never   
remembered seeing him quite this quiet and distant.  
  
"Nothing," Gage replied looking up at Sydney and trying to smile, but she could   
see the pain in his eyes. She started to ask him if he wanted to get a cup of   
coffee and talk, but just then the phone rang.  
  
"Gage here." A look of rage came across Gage's face. "If you lay one hand on her! Yes, I'll be there." Gage hung up the phone and ran his fingers through his hair. He stopped and looked at Sydney. "He's got her!"  
  
"Who?" asked Sydney.  
  
"He's got Julie." Gage got up from his desk and began pacing anxiously.  
  
"Gage, sit down and talk to me. Who has Julie?"  
  
"Not here, OK?" said Gage.  
  
"OK, let's go to my place," said Sydney, trying to calm Gage down.   
  
Not a word was said on the drive to Sydney's apartment. Gage got out of the car   
and headed up the steps with Sydney. Once they were in the apartment Sydney   
asked Gage, "What's this all about? Who has your sister?"  
  
Gage started pacing again. "It's a long story, Syd. I've never talked about   
it, but now he has Julie. He wants to me to come alone. What if he doesn't let   
her go? What if...?"  
  
"Whoa! Gage, slow down. Who took Julie? Start at the beginning."  
  
Gage closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Today's the 25th anniversary of   
my parent's death. You know Julie and I grew up in foster homes. The first one   
was the Michaels, it was nice but Mrs. Michaels was diagnosed with terminal   
cancer and our case worker didn't think we needed to go through another death so   
soon, so he moved us in with the Andersons. There was something about them   
that I didn't like when I first met them. I found out what it was when they   
took me and Julie home."  
  
"The Anderson's had four kids already, all foster kids, two sets of siblings,   
now three counting me and Julie; three boys and three girls. I was the oldest of the boys. The house was a small farmhouse and all of us kids slept in the attic, which had been converted into one large room with six beds, three on each side of the wall."  
  
"During the school year, a typical day was to do your morning chores, change   
clothes, catch the bus, do well in school, but don't speak to anyone unless you   
were spoken to."  
  
"At the end of the school day, we were to ride the bus back to the farmhouse and   
as soon as we entered the back door, we were to go straight to the table and   
begin our homework. Mrs. Anderson monitored us until we were finished. Once   
our homework was done, she would shove us upstairs to change clothes, then out   
the door to do our evening chores, usually cleaning out the barn, feeding the   
animals, sometimes planting the fields or mending fences. I never minded that   
part, I enjoyed being outside." Gage smiled a little and glanced at Sydney, who   
was listening intently. Gage continued, "Dinner was promptly at 7:00; if your   
chores weren't finished and you weren't at the table at 7:00, then you went to   
bed without eating. I did that a lot. I guess since I was the oldest boy, I   
got the harder chores."  
  
Sydney was thinking that that didn't sound so bad, maybe a little strict, but assuring that homework was completed and having chores and a schedule wasn't the worst thing she'd ever heard of.   
  
"Anyway, after dinner, we each took a quick shower, then to bed. Mrs. Anderson   
always secured each of us to our beds by means of a handcuff to the headboard,   
so we wouldn't try to run away. We were always up at 5:30 a.m. to start the   
whole process again."  
  
Sydney winced at the thought of a child being handcuffed to their bed each night. Where was the feeling of love and security that only a parent could give? What could these foster parents have been thinking? She could barely stand the thought of anyone hurting a child, but the thought of anyone hurting Gage, at any age, was almost too much.  
  
Gage continued: "There were a lot of rules, one being that if you were late for dinner three nights in a row, you earned punishment. If you accidentally spilled anything, you earned punishment."  
  
Sydney interrupted, "What kind of punishment?"  
  
Gage got up and walked to the window. "Mr. Anderson, Luke, had a leather strap   
and he, uh, there was a whipping post out back. Or sometimes he would just   
start throwing punches. Julie and I were the oldest, and the other kids were so   
young and he never showed any mercy because of their size, so I , I ...."  
  
"So you took their punishments too," finished Sydney.  
  
"Most of the time," answered Gage.  
  
"Did he ever punish Julie?" asked Sydney.  
  
"Only once. She had milked the cow and spilt the pail of milk on the way back   
to the house. It was an accident, but Luke wanted to teach her a lesson. He   
hit her twice before I could get to him. I pulled his arm back, he slugged me   
and nearly broke my jaw, and then we both started swinging. I ended up with a   
broken arm and was too scared to tell anyone what really happened." Gage stared   
out of the window, not really looking at anything.  
  
"Why couldn't you tell your case worker?" asked Sydney.  
  
"Syd, I was only 9 or so. I thought they'd put Julie and me in separate homes.   
I was too scared of what else might happen," answered Gage. "Anyway, as luck   
would have it, I was being punished one day when our case worker, Mr. Criner,   
made a surprise visit. He had Mr. & Mrs. Anderson arrested for child abuse and   
Julie and I were placed with the Allen's. They didn't have any other children   
and treated us like their own. I gave video testimony against the Anderson's   
and that's why he now has Julie and wants to meet with me alone. He spent 10   
years in jail and his wife 7. He's purposely waited until today, knowing where   
my mind would be." Gage leaned his head against the windowsill.  
  
Sydney wiped the tears from her eyes. She had no idea that Gage had had such an   
abusive childhood. She knew that he had hated foster care, now she understood why.  
  
"Gage, we need to get Walker and Trivette in on this." Sydney said as she   
reached for Gage's arm.  
  
"No! I can't take that chance. He might kill her if he sees anyone else,"   
protested Gage as he turned towards Sydney.  
  
"Where are you meeting him?" Sydney asked. Gage stared at her for a moment.   
"You know I'm going with you," Sydney insisted.  
  
"No, you're not!"  
  
"Gage, you need back up. I'm your partner. I'll be there. Now, what time are   
you meeting him?"  
  
"Eight o'clock, but you're not going," repeated Gage.  
  
Back at Ranger Headquarters, Sydney filled in Walker and Trivette on Julie's   
kidnapping.  
  
"He isn't thinking of going out there alone, is he?" asked Trivette.  
  
"That's exactly what he's thinking. I've already told him that he's not going   
without me," said Sydney.  
  
"He's not going without me and Trivette either," said Walker. "He's going to   
need all of the help he can get. He's too concerned about his sister to be   
completely focused on this one. Where is Gage now?"  
  
"His place," answered Sydney.  
  
Walker, Trivette and Sydney left for Gage's apartment. Gage was getting into   
his car when they pulled up.  
  
"Gage, Sydney filled us in. You can't do this alone," said Walker.  
  
"Look guys, she's my sister. Anderson was my foster parent, so it's my problem.   
I'm not going to get you guys involved. Anderson is capable of anything," said   
Gage as he cranked the car.  
  
"That's exactly why you need back up," protested Sydney.  
  
"Not this time guys," replied Gage as he quickly drove off before the trio had   
an opportunity to follow him.  
  
Walker picked up the radio in his truck. "Damn it, Gage. Get back here!"   
He blared over Gage's radio.  
  
"I can't do it Walker. I won't let you guys risk your lives on this one."  
  
"Gage, you don't need to go into this situation half cocked," warned Walker. "I   
know you love your sister, let us help you get her out of this alive."   
  
"Anderson wants me Walker. If he sees anyone else, he will kill Julie."  
  
"Gage, every kidnapper says that to elude the authorities, you know that."  
  
"Yes, but this time it's my sister, not someone else. She's all I've got."  
  
"Let me try." Sydney took the radio from Walker. "Gage, please! Julie's my   
friend. I want to help her! If the tables were turned, would you let me go?"  
  
"No," replied Gage, "but that would be different." Gage turned the radio off.  
  
"I can have a fix on him in about 20 minutes, if he hasn't disabled the tracker   
in his car," said Trivette as he flipped on his laptop and went to work tracking   
Gage.  
  
Gage pulled into the parking lot in front of the warehouse and flashed his   
headlights three times as Anderson had instructed.  
  
"Hi Francis," said Anderson as he motioned for Gage to get out of the car.   
"Remove your piece."  
  
Gage complied with Anderson's request. "Where's Julie?"  
  
"She's OK," Anderson replied, pushing Gage towards a pick-up truck. "Oh, I   
almost forgot," Anderson said as he place a set of handcuffs onto Gage's wrists,   
then through a metal ring in the dashboard. "Wouldn't want to get taken out by   
Mr. Texas Ranger himself, now would I?"  
  
Gage sat quietly as they drove towards their destination. "Where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see," replied Anderson.  
  
About an hour later, Gage and Anderson arrived at a farmhouse in Fort Worth, but   
this wasn't just any farmhouse, it was the house where Gage and his sister had   
spent almost two very horrible years growing up.  
  
"Walker, I've got it. I've found him," beamed Trivette.  
  
"Let's go then, where is he?" asked Walker.  
  
"Stark Street," replied Trivette.  
  
Walker, Sydney and Trivette pulled up the to warehouse.  
  
"There's his car," Sydney said after glancing around the parking area. They   
surveyed the area looking for Gage.  
  
"He's not here." Walker said after they completed a through search.  
  
"That means Anderson must have him, but where?" said Trivette.  
  
"Walker, I have an idea where they might be, but it might be far fetched,"   
Sydney said as she told Walker and Trivette about the farmhouse where Gage and   
Julie had lived. "But, I don't know where. It could be anywhere in the state."  
  
"Let's get back to the office and review Gage's personnel record, maybe we can   
find out where he grew up." Walker said as they headed for Ranger HQ.  
  
Trivette began running the check immediately. It didn't take long to get the   
information they needed. "Got it! He grew up, for the most part, in Fort Worth   
and here's the Anderson's address."  
  
"Let's go! It's going to take about an hour or so to get there." Walker grabbed   
his hat.  
  
"So, you do remember the place," Anderson said noting the look on Gage's face.   
"Bet you remember this too." Anderson led Gage to the whipping post and secured   
his hands.  
  
"Let's see if you can still take it." Anderson tore Gage's shirt off. "I'm a   
little out of practice." Anderson pulled out a leather strap from his coat   
pocket. He swung it hard across Gage's back.  
  
"Arggh," Gage cried out in pain. Stroke after stroke, Luke left stripes   
across his broad shoulders and the middle of his back. Gage was nearly   
unconscious when Anderson completed the beating.  
  
Anderson motioned to two men, who were inside the house. The men came to the   
back of the house and helped Gage inside.  
  
"Get him upstairs and don't forget to handcuff him." Anderson said with a smile.  
  
The two men dragged Gage up the steps and threw him onto a bed in the attic.   
"Don't forget, Luke said to handcuff him." Gage seized his opportunity and   
knocked out both of his escorts. He saw Julie across the room, huddled in a   
corner. "Come on, Julie, let's get out of here." Gage threw his arms around   
his sister and protectively herded her down the steps.   
  
"Anderson's still outside," Julie glanced out the window, then back at her brother.  
  
Gage peeked out the door and saw Anderson enter the barn. "Go to the truck.   
Hurry!"  
  
Julie ran towards the truck with Gage close on her heels. Anderson stepped out   
of the barn with a remote control in his hand, pointed at the truck.  
  
"Stop Julie! It's a trap!" shouted Gage.  
  
Julie stopped and instinctively dove to her right. Gage was still standing when   
Anderson activated the remote and blew up the pick-up truck. Gage was blown   
backwards and to the ground by the sheer force of the blast.  
  
Julie ran to Gage's side. His face and chest were burned and he was   
unconscious. "Frankie, please wake up!" Julie shouted.  
  
Laughter sprang from the barn. Anderson was very proud of himself for being   
able to guess Gage's first move would be towards the truck.  
  
Anderson heard a vehicle drive up on the front side of the farmhouse. "Who   
could that be?" he thought as he peered around the corner of the house.  
  
Sydney, Trivette and Walker heard the blast as they pulled up and ran to the   
back of the house.  
  
"Sydney, make sure Julie and Gage are OK. We'll go after Anderson," Walker said   
as he and Trivette headed for the barn.  
  
Julie was leaning over Gage, trying to coax him into waking up. "Frankie, please   
wake up!" Gage lay motionless.  
  
Sydney dropped to her knees and put her arm around Julie. "Are you OK?" she   
asked.  
  
"Yes, but Frankie's not," answered Julie.  
  
Sydney instinctively put her finger to Gage's throat, feeling for a pulse.   
"He's alive." Sydney pulled out her cell phone and dialed '911'. "It's going   
to be OK, Julie. The paramedics are on their way."  
  
"I'm going to find Walker and Trivette and let them know about Gage." Before   
Sydney could move away from Gage's side, he half woke and reached for her hand.  
  
"Syd? Where's Julie?" Gage asked in a shaky voice.  
  
"She's right here."  
  
"I need to talk to you alone Syd," said Gage, his eyes closed tightly.  
  
"Julie, can you go stand out front and wait for the paramedics, so they don't   
pass by the house.  
  
"Frankie, are you OK?" Julie reached for her brother's hand.  
  
"I'm not sure."   
  
Julie reluctantly left Gage and Sydney and went to the front of the farmhouse to   
wait for the paramedics.  
  
Sydney looked at Gage, somewhat puzzled.  
  
Gage turned his head, "Syd?"  
  
"I'm right here," Sydney took his hand.  
  
"Is Julie gone?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Syd, I can't see."  
  
End of part 1  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Blind Faith Chap 2

Blind Faith (Part 2)  
By: Lorrie  
  
The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Walker, Texas Ranger". The characters belong to CBS Productions, Top Kick Productions, etc., but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.)  
  
Thanks to Emily for taking time to proof-read.  
  
  
  
"Syd, I can't see!" Gage's words echoed in Sydney's mind.  
  
"It's going to be OK, Gage. The paramedics are on their way." Please hurry, she thought as she held Gage's hand.  
  
"My head really hurts, sharp pain behind my ear." Gage winced as Sydney barely touched the back of his head and drew back a blood stained hand.  
  
"Gage, don't move!" Sydney ordered, not knowing exactly how serious his head injury may be. Gage didn't respond, but lay perfectly still.  
  
"Where's Julie?" Gage asked.  
  
"She's in front of the house, waiting for the paramedics." Just then, Julie rounded the corner with the two paramedics close behind her.  
  
"How's he doing?" she asked.  
  
"Not so good." Sydney replied. Gage gripped Sydney's hand tight and she stopped short of telling Julie that he couldn't see.  
  
Walker and Trivette were still after Anderson who had escaped from the barn and into the woods. "Trivette, anything over there?" asked Walker.  
  
"No! Where could he have gone?" asked Trivette.  
  
"I don't know, but one things for sure; he knows these woods much better than we do. We're going to need some local help."  
  
Walker and Trivette headed back to check on Gage.  
  
"Sydney, how is he?" asked Trivette. Sydney pulled both Walker and Trivette to the side.  
  
"He can't see and now he's unconscious. He evidentially hit his head pretty hard when the blast from the bomb knocked him down."  
  
"Oh no." replied Walker. "How's Julie taking it?"  
  
"She doesn't know yet. Gage wanted to speak to me alone, so I asked her to wait for the paramedics at the front of the house and when he made sure she was gone, he told me that he couldn't see," replied Sydney. "I'm going to take her to the hospital with me and try to find a way to tell her on the way there."  
  
"We'll catch up to you later. Right now, we're going to the sheriff's office and see if we can get some help in locating Anderson." Walker said.  
  
"Frankie, it's going to be OK." Julie tried to comfort her brother, still not realizing that he couldn't see.  
  
The paramedics quickly loaded him into the ambulance. "Julie, why don't you ride with me?" asked Sydney.  
  
"Thanks. I'm sure he'll be OK. He always is. I just feel like I should be able to protect him. I mean, after all, he is my little brother." Julie could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Julie, you're right, he'll be OK. We'll all be here for him to help him through it." Sydney replied. "Julie, there's something else you need to know. Gage can't see." There, she said it.   
  
"What do you mean he can't see?"  
  
"He told me. When you were up front waiting for the paramedics. He hit his head hard when the blast knocked him down." Sydney glanced down at her own hand, which still had some of Gage's blood on it.  
  
"Oh my God! No! Not Frankie. Anderson is going to pay for this. He hurt Frankie enough when we were kids." Julie turned her head towards the window of the car and cried.  
  
Sydney pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and parked the car. "We have to take this one step at a time. We don't know the extent of his injuries yet. We need to be strong for Gage."  
  
Julie nodded her head and dried her tears as she and Sydney made their way to the crowded waiting room. It looked like it might be a long night.   
  
A nurse came out and asked if someone could complete Gage's medical forms for registration. "You know him better than I do," said Julie as she handed Sydney the clipboard and got up from her seat. Sydney quickly completed the paperwork and returned it to the nurse's station.  
  
"Julie?" Sydney had detected an edge in Julie's voice when she handed her the clipboard. "Is there something you would like to say to me?"  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
"What?" Replied Sydney, caught off guard by Julie's question.  
  
"Do you love him? My brother has had enough hurt in his lifetime. I can't stand the thought of someone getting close to him and then crushing him. Do you love him?"  
  
"Julie, we're partners. I do . . ." Sydney didn't have a chance to complete her thought, Dr. Martin approached the waiting room.  
  
"Ranger Cooke, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, have we met?" replied Sydney.  
  
"I was Ranger Gage's doctor in Dallas a few months ago. I believe it was a bear attack that time."  
  
"Yes, I remember," said Sydney. "This is Gage's sister, Julie."  
  
"Pleased to meet you Doctor. How is my brother?"  
  
"Ranger Gage has a pretty nasty concussion which seems to be putting terrific pressure on his optic nerve. That's causing the blindness."  
  
"So, it's temporary right? When the pressure is relieved, he'll be able to see again," said Julie hopefully.  
  
"It's a little more complex than that. A hit as hard as Ranger Gage took on the head shakes up the brain and sometimes causes swelling, the swelling causes pressure and so forth and so on. We need to wait until the swelling goes down before we can determine the amount of damage, if any, sustained to the optic nerve. He could see tomorrow, or it could be weeks, months, or . . . "  
  
"Or never," replied Julie.  
  
"Yes. That is a possibility."  
  
"Can we see him?" Sydney asked.  
  
"He's asleep right now. In addition to the head trauma, he also sustained first and second degree burns on this chest and face. He also has numerous cuts and abrasions on his back, several required sutures. I'll have my nurse let you know when he's awake."  
  
"Thank you doctor." Sydney said.  
  
Julie and Sydney sat down again in the waiting room. "Sydney, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said the things I said to you earlier. I know you care about him. If you didn't, you wouldn't be here."  
  
"It's OK, I know you're upset."  
  
"Sydney, I think what really bothered me is that fact that I couldn't complete his medical forms. You really do know him better than I do. We write to each other occasionally and visit once in awhile, but you see him everyday. You know him. You can even complete his sentences. It's almost like the two of you complete each other."  
  
Sydney smiled. "He loves you, Julie. He told me once that he felt like you needed a break from him, that you've constantly worried about him since your parents died and especially since he became a Ranger. I think he doesn't clue you in on every aspect of his life because he's afraid you'll worry about him too much. I'm the same way with my family."  
  
"Thanks, somehow that makes me feel better."  
  
"Ranger Cooke, Ms. Gage, you can see Ranger Gage now, but he's still a little groggy," said the nurse.  
  
"Sydney, you go in first, I want to freshen up a little."  
  
"Are you sure?" Sydney asked. Julie nodded and went to find the restroom.  
  
Sydney entered Gage's room. His head was bandaged; he was connected to a heart monitor, a BP cuff and an IV. His eyes were closed, but Sydney sensed that he wasn't asleep. "Gage" she reached for his hand.  
  
Gage turned his head away from her. "Get out Syd," he said calmly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Get out! I don't want your pity or your help. I can't see and right now I want to be left alone!" Gage yelled.  
  
"Gage?" Sydney was trying not to his words too personally; after all, he was still groggy from the sedative and traumatized by the blindness, but his words and tone bit into her like nothing she had ever experienced before.  
  
"Please Syd, just go!"  
  
She left Gage's room with tears streaming down her face. She stopped just outside of his door, leaned against the wall and sobbed. Gage had never shut her out before. Why now, when he needed her the most?  
  
Walker and Trivette had the Sheriff's department organize a search party for Anderson. Sheriff Thomas and his men had searched every square inch of the woods near and around the farmhouse. "Rangers, I'm sorry, but he's just not here."  
  
"You guys have done all you can. Thanks for your time and efforts. You did a good job." Walker said as he patted Sheriff Thomas on the back.  
  
"Do you think he's left Fort Worth?" asked Trivette.  
  
"I don't know. Why don't we head over to the hospital and see how Gage is doing. If he's up to it, maybe he or Julie can give us a little direction."  
  
Walker and Trivette approached Gage's room and saw Sydney outside of the door, her head in her hands. "Sydney, what's wrong, is it Gage?" Walker asked.  
  
Sydney nodded as she wiped her eyes, hoping that Walker and Trivette couldn't tell that she'd been crying. "He made me leave. Walker, he's never shut me out. He won't even talk to me. He's just so angry."  
  
"Let me try talking to him." Walker entered Gage's room.  
  
"Go away. I don't want anyone to see me like this." Gage said.  
  
"Gage, I'm not leaving until we talk. I know how you're feeling. I've been there. You're mad at the world, even though you know that the world isn't responsible. You shut Sydney out because you don't want to depend on her, you don't want to be a burden to her. Well, guess what? All you managed to do was make her cry. Do you realize that in the two years that I've known Sydney this is the first time I've ever seen her cry? She came close in the cabin at Lake Ebby when she saw you after the bear attack. Gage, that woman loves you. I'm not sure if she realizes it yet, but she loves you. Learn from the mistake I made, don't shut her out like I tried to shut out Alex when I lost my sight. It won't work, especially if you love her."  
  
"Are you finished with the lecture? I'm tired. I want to rest."  
  
"OK" Walker sighed as he place his hand on the door.  
  
"Walker, thanks." Gage mumbled.  
  
Walker came out of Gage's room into the hallway. "Walker, we can't find Julie anywhere." Trivette said.  
  
"She went to the restroom when I went in to see Gage, she wanted to freshen up. I just checked the bathroom and all I found was her purse," said Sydney.  
  
"Have you notified security?" Walker asked.  
  
"Yes, I just spoke with Mr. Gray, he's the head of security for the entire hospital," replied Trivette. "They're doing a floor by floor search."  
  
"Ranger Trivette," Mr. Gray approached Trivette, "We found evidence of a struggle leading out to the parking garage. It looks like Ms. Gage may have been kidnapped."  
  
"Anderson?" asked Trivette.  
  
"That would be my bet." Walker replied. "I need to talk to Gage and let him know what's going on."  
  
"Do you think that's wise?" Sydney asked. "I mean, in his current state of mind."  
  
"He needs to know. Beside, I need some feedback from him. He might be the only person who would have a clue where Anderson might take Julie. He can't go back to the farmhouse, the Sheriff's dept. is still out there." Walker said as he headed towards Gage's room once again.  
  
"Gage, are you asleep?"  
  
"No, but I'm not in the mood to talk, or listen right now, so please just leave."  
  
"Gage, Anderson has Julie."  
  
"What? How?" Gage tried to get out of bed, but Walker stopped him.  
  
"Easy Gage. Don't try to get up. Evidently, he was here at the hospital and took her. I need to know if you have any idea where he might go. The farmhouse is out of the question because the Sheriff's department is still there."  
  
Gage closed his eyes and thought for a moment. "There's a cabin. I really can't remember exactly where it is. God, if I could only see, I could probably take you right to it. I know it's sort of hidden, it's in a deep thicket. Anderson used to make his liquor there and he didn't want to get caught by the ATF."   
  
"I have an idea. Do you feel up to traveling?" Walker asked.  
  
"Traveling where?"  
  
"Let me check with your doctor and see what he thinks." Walker went out and talked to Doctor Martin.   
  
"This may be the only chance we have of finding Julie. Gage knows where the cabin is." Walker explained to the doctor.  
  
"Maybe, but he can't see to lead you there." Dr. Martin replied.  
  
"He can't see with his eyes," replied Walker.  
  
"Uh Oh" Trivette said, "The Cherokee is kicking in."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Walker has a plan."  
  
Gage was dressed and sitting on the edge of the bed when Sydney walked in. "Are you ready to go?" she asked.  
  
"Syd? You mean you're still speaking to me after the way I treated you?"  
  
"I know you're upset and were still groggy from the sedative. So, I'm letting you off this time."  
  
"Sydney, it's more than that. Right now, I need to focus on Julie, but we will talk later, OK?"  
  
"OK. Here let me help you." Sydney took Gage by the arm and led him to Walker's truck.  
  
"Aren't you coming?" Gage asked.   
  
"I'm going to ride with Trivette."  
  
After Gage fastened his seatbelt, Walker looked at him. "OK, this won't be as hard as you think. First, where is the cabin in relation to the farmhouse?" Walker asked. "Think about the last time you were there and talk me to it."  
  
"I went with Luke a couple of times. We walked out the back door of the house and through the woods by the barn."  
  
"OK, that's a good start. We're about 10 minutes from the house now. Do you feel like walking?"  
  
"I think so," replied Gage as he put on his sunglasses.  
  
Walker and Gage pulled up to the farmhouse, followed by Sydney and Trivette. "I thought Walker said that Anderson wouldn't come back here." Sydney said.  
  
"He did, but maybe Gage knows something we don't," answered Trivette.  
  
"OK Gage, we're here." Walker opened Gage's door.  
  
The four Ranger's headed to the edge of the woods as Gage had described to Walker. "Where to now?" Walker asked Gage.  
  
Gage stood still, "I don't know, I can't tell where I am."  
  
"Calm down, close your eyes."  
  
"Walker, I can't see anyway, why close my eyes."  
  
"Just do it, OK? Close your eyes and visualize yourself walking through the woods to the cabin."  
  
"OK, it's this way." Gage started through the woods and tripped over a log. "Oh man, this is a stupid idea!" Gage held his hand to his chest.  
  
"Are you hurt?" Walker asked.  
  
Sydney looked away. She hated to see Gage like this. He had never been graceful, but she couldn't stand seeing him so helpless.  
  
"I'll be OK. Walker this won't work."  
  
"Yes it will. Let me hold your arm. Visualize your way through the woods. We need to find the cabin to find Julie."  
  
"OK, for Julie." Gage held his arms out in front of him to keep the tree branches from hitting him in the face. "There should be a big pine tree just ahead."  
  
"Gage, there are a lot of pine trees here," Sydney said.  
  
"No, you'll know it when you see it. I mean it's BIG." Gage smiled.  
  
"There it is!" Trivette said.  
  
"I see what you mean." Sydney replied, looking at what was probably the biggest pine tree she had ever seen.  
  
"The cabin is straight ahead, about another mile or so." Gage was breathing hard.  
  
"Walker, he needs to stop." Sydney pulled Gage to a nearby log and sat down with him.   
  
"Stay here with him. Trivette and I will go ahead to the cabin and check it out." Sydney nodded.  
  
Walker and Trivette quickly found the cabin about a mile ahead. They walked up to the front entrance. Walker peaked in the window and saw Julie gagged and tied to a chair. Remembering the bomb in the truck, he carefully pried the window open and stuck his head in. There was what he expected, a wire from a small bomb to both the front and back doors. He carefully surveyed the area again to be sure there were no motion detectors, pressure plates, or anything connected to the window, when he was satisfied that the window was clean, he pulled himself through it and freed Julie.  
  
"Thank you. How did you find me?" Julie asked, as Walker removed the gag.  
  
"Gage. He was able to lead us to the cabin."  
  
"How? Can he see?" Julie asked hopefully.  
  
"No, it's a long story," explained Trivette.  
  
"Where is he?" Julie asked.  
  
"He and Sydney are about a mile from here. He's weak and couldn't make it any further." Walker explained.  
  
"Where is Anderson?" Trivette asked.  
  
"He left about half an hour ago. I don't know where he went."  
  
Sydney let Gage lay his head in her lap. "Do you feel any better?" she asked.  
  
"Not really." Gage replied. "My head is throbbing again and my back hurts." Suddenly, there was a rustling of leaves a few yards from them.  
  
"What was that?" Gage asked, not trusting the woods quite as much as he used to after the bear attack.  
  
"I'm not sure." Sydney said as she pulled her gun.  
  
"My, my, isn't this cozy." Anderson said as he crept up behind Sydney and stuck a rifle in her back. "Loose the gun, little lady."  
  
Gage felt sick to his stomach. He couldn't see. How was he going to protect Sydney?  
  
"Now, Lady Ranger, I know you're a martial arts expert. I've seen your work before so let me tell you how this works. If you attempt to disarm me, I'll kill our friend Francis here." Anderson then put the barrel of the rifle in Gage's back. Gage flinched.  
  
"What's the matter boy, can't take it?"  
  
"Leave him alone. Haven't you done enough damage?" Sydney said.  
  
"Oh, the little bomb in the truck. Looks like I outsmarted you Mr. Texas Ranger. Too bad you got a little too close. How are your eyes anyway?" Anderson asked as he pulled off Gage's sunglasses and revealed his blindness. "Poor little Frank, can't see." Anderson teased. "Too bad, I was looking forward to a showdown with you before I killed you."   
  
"Where are they?" Trivette asked, "I'm sure we left them right here."  
  
"Maybe they headed back to the truck." Julie said.  
  
"I don't think so. Gage was pretty weak. I don't think Sydney could have gotten him to the truck by herself." Walker replied. "Look, footprints. Looks like there were three of them."  
  
"Anderson and his men?" Julie said. Walker nodded.  
  
"So I was the bait."  
  
"I'm afraid so. I can't believe I fell for that." Walker said.  
  
Julie took Walker's arm, "Walker, Luke really hates Frankie for testifying against him and his wife. Without the video testimony, they both would have walked. I think he plans to kill him. You have to stop him!"   
  
"Trivette, you get Julie back to the truck, I'm going after them," Walker said as he started tracking the group.  
  
Two of Anderson's men pushed Gage and Sydney deeper into the woods. One of them put his arm around Sydney. "You sure are a good looking woman," he said as he tried to kiss her.   
  
"Keep your hands off of me." Sydney said as she threw a left jab to the man's jaw.  
  
"Ranger lady, remember what I told you." Anderson said as he turned off the safety on the rifle he held on Gage.  
  
"Don't! I won't do it again."   
  
"Remember that, or I'll have to teach you to behave." Anderson smiled a wicked grin.  
  
"Lady Ranger, come here. I want some of that sweet mouth of yours." Sydney reluctantly did as the man said, knowing that Anderson would shoot Gage if she didn't.  
  
"Syd, don't." Gage said.   
  
"It's OK Gage." Sydney said as she approached the man.  
  
"Taking up for your little partner there, boy. I can't believe they actually let women in the Texas Ranger's, but leave it to you to end up with one for a partner." Anderson dropped the rifle from Gage's back and pulled a whiskey flask from his pocket.  
  
Gage listened carefully; he heard the sound of Anderson drinking the whiskey. He knew this was his opportunity. He tried to remember Walker's words, "Listen, visualize, see with your mind's eye. . ." Gage lunged forward and hit Anderson square in the jaw with a right jab, then again with a left hook.   
  
Anderson, taken by surprise, picked himself up from the ground and returned a punch to Gage's head. Gage hit the back of his head on a rock as he fell and lost consciousness.  
  
Sydney certainly had not missed this opportunity to take care of the two men she was seated between. She then leaped at Anderson and took him down with a flying kick to the chest. She quickly grabbed the rifle and knelt down by Gage.  
  
Walker approached the scene, just as Anderson went down. "How's he?" Walker pointed at Gage.   
  
"I don't know yet."  
  
Walker cuffed Anderson and the other two men to a tree and joined Sydney beside of Gage, who was still unconscious.  
  
"Gage! Gage, wake up!" Walker called.  
  
Gage began to slowly nod his head from side to side. He winced in pain as he tried to open his eyes. "Syd?" He closed his eyes tightly.  
  
"What is it, Gage?"  
  
"Where are my sunglasses?" Gage said, with his eyes closed tightly.  
  
Sydney looked puzzled, but picked up Gage's sunglasses from the ground and handed them to him.  
  
Gage put the sunglasses on and sat up.   
  
"Gage?" Walker said, puzzled. "Are you OK?"  
  
"Yeah, the sun's just a little too bright out here." Gage replied.  
  
Sydney's face lit up. "You can see!"  
  
"Nothing's clear, but yeah, I can see!" Gage smiled.  
  
"Let's go find Julie and Trivette. We'll send the Sheriff's dept. back for these guys." Walker said as the three friends headed out of the woods.  
  
"Do you think they'll be able to find them?" Gage asked.  
  
"Eventually." Walker replied.  
  
  
End of Part 2  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Blind Faith Chap 3

Blind Faith (Part 3)  
By: Lorrie  
  
The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Walker, Texas Ranger". The characters belong to CBS Productions, Top Kick Productions, etc., but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.)  
  
(Many thanks again to Emily for proof reading.)  
  
  
Walker and Sydney were making their way back to the truck with Gage between them, when suddenly; Gage dropped to the ground and held his head.  
  
"Gage, what is it?" Sydney sank to the ground with him.  
  
"My head is killing me!" Gage screamed. "There's a sharp pain all through my head." Gage laid down on the ground and blinked his eyes. "Syd, it's gone again."  
  
"What's gone?"  
  
"My sight."  
  
"Don't move, Gage. I'm going to get help. Sydney, stay with him." Walker headed through the woods in a full run towards the truck.  
  
Trivette and Julie were waiting at Trivette's car when Walker emerged from the woods.  
  
Julie saw Walker approaching. "Where are Frankie and Sydney?" she asked.  
  
"About a half of a mile back." Walker said, half out of breath as he reached for the radio.  
  
"I've already called for back up," Trivette said, "The Sheriff's Department should be here any minute."  
  
"Good, Anderson and his men are hugging a tree about two miles into the woods. They'll need transportation." Walker said as he tried the radio again.  
  
Trivette walked over to the truck, leaving Julie beside of his car. "What's really going on, Walker? Who are you trying to reach?"  
  
"I need to get a MediVac chopper in here right away. Gage took another blow to the head and he's in a lot of pain. He regained his eyesight for about 5 minutes, now it's gone again."  
  
"Sydney's with him?" Trivette asked.  
  
"Yea, I didn't want to risk him moving any further, so I had her stay with him while I called for help."  
  
Walker completed his radio call. "The chopper should be here within 10 minutes."   
  
"Walker, why haven't my brother and Sydney come out yet? What are you not telling me?" Julie asked.  
  
"Gage took another blow to the head. He regained his sight for about 5 minutes then lost it again. He's in a lot of pain, so Sydney stayed with him about 1/2 of a mile back. There's a MediVac chopper on the way." Walker tried to explain to Julie.  
  
"I want to see him." Julie started into the woods alone.  
  
"I thought you might. Trivette, you wait for the chopper, Julie and I are going to check on Gage."  
  
"OK. They should be here any minute now. How will I find you?" Trivette asked.  
  
"It's straight back, you can't miss us." Walker replied as he and Julie disappeared into the woods.  
  
"Gage, don't go to sleep." Sydney pleaded as she tried to keep Gage talking.  
  
"I can't fight it much more, Syd. It hurts too much."  
  
"It's going to be OK. Hey, remember back at the hospital, you said you needed to tell me something. What was it?" Sydney was grasping at straws, anything to keep him awake.  
  
"I can't think straight right now, Syd. I can tell you that I hate for you to see me like this. I'm not in control."   
  
"It's OK. I just hate to see someone I care about hurting so much." Sydney cradled Gage's head in her lap.  
  
Walker and Julie overheard their conversation. Walker started to approach them, but Julie put her hand on his arm and put her finger to her lips, motioning him to be quiet.  
  
"You care about me, really?" Gage asked almost unconscious.  
  
"You know I care about you. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you." Sydney replied.  
  
"Gage, are you still with me?" Gage slumped in her lap. There was no reply.  
  
Walker and Julie approached Sydney and the motionless Gage. Julie immediately picked up her brother's hand. "Frank, please don't leave us," she said as she looked up at Sydney. "We need you."  
  
The paramedics loaded Gage into the helicopter. "We'll meet you at the hospital." Walker said to the EMT's.  
  
Once at the hospital, the waiting game took place again. "Walker, I'm going to try to find out how he is." Sydney said.  
  
"Sydney, sit down. The doctor will be out in awhile and let us know what's going on." Walker instructed Sydney, who had been pacing the floor since they arrived.  
  
"He shouldn't have been there. After the head trauma he'd just suffered and everything else he'd been through, he needed to be here at the hospital, not out in the woods chasing after the man who put him here in the first place." Sydney directed her words at Walker, not sure if she were really blaming him for Gage's condition or herself.  
  
"Sydney, I know how you feel. I know you're upset with me because I suggested including Gage to locate Julie, but we really didn't have much of a choice and if you'll calm down and think about this rationally and not emotionally, I believe you'll understand." Walker replied.  
  
"I know why he was there, but that doesn't change the fact that he shouldn't have been there. What if his condition is worse because we involved him in a case when he wasn't up to it physically?" Sydney was beginning to really get angry, again not quite knowing if she were angrier with herself or with Walker.   
  
Walker walked out of the waiting area. Sydney's words had really hit him hard. Had he pushed Gage too far? Should he and Trivette have just searched the woods until they found the cabin themselves?   
  
"Walker, she didn't mean it. Sydney's upset." Trivette had followed his friend out into the hallway.  
  
"I know, but there is some truth to what she said. I probably did push Gage a little too hard. His knowing where the cabin was made it easier to find Julie, but it wouldn't have been impossible for you and I to have found it on our own. Anderson was after Gage, not Julie. I didn't really think about it until now, but Anderson had Julie first, to get to Gage. When his bomb didn't take Gage out, he went after Julie again to lure Gage to him and this time I helped."  
  
"Walker, your concern was for Julie, so was Gage's."  
  
"That doesn't change the fact that I asked him to do something that he wasn't physically up to doing. He shouldn't have been there." Walker stared at the wall with a blank expression.  
  
Sydney looked up as Dr. Martin came into the waiting area. "Dr. Martin how is he?"  
  
"Let's all go to my office and talk." Dr. Martin said as he looked at Julie, Sydney and Trivette.  
  
"Walker, are you coming?" Sydney asked as she spotted Walker in the hallway.  
  
Walker followed them into Dr. Martin's office.  
  
"Please, sit down. First of all, Ranger Gage has another concussion; it's not quite as bad as the first one. I understand that he regained his sight for a few minutes, is that correct?" Walker nodded his head. "That's a good sign that the pressure may be relieving itself from the optic nerve." Dr. Martin sat on the edge of his desk, noting the expressions of each face as he explained Gage's condition.  
  
"Dr. Martin, you're not telling us everything, are you?" Sydney was waiting for the other shoe to drop.  
  
"No, I'm not. He's still unconscious. The longer he's out, the better the chance of brain damage or coma." The doctor noted the clock hanging on his wall, "I need to get to the OR for surgery, you can stay in here as long as you like. I'm sorry, I know you were hoping for better news." Dr. Martin left the office.  
  
Sydney sat there, stunned. ". . . chance of brain damage or coma . . ." the words hung over her like a cloud. Gage was talking to her before he lost consciousness. He was weak but coherent. She told him she cared about him, but why hadn't she just said that she loved him? Now she may never get the chance. Dr. Martin had to be wrong.  
  
Julie rocked back and forth, tears streaming down her face. " . . . he's still unconscious . . . " I should have ran to him when Walker and I came upon he and Sydney in the woods. What if that was my last chance to tell him how much I love him and how proud I am of him?  
  
Trivette walked out with Julie. "Would you like to see him?" Julie nodded.  
  
Walker stood up and put him hand on Sydney's shoulder. "Why don't we take a walk, Sydney?"  
  
Walker and Sydney walked down the hallway. "I'm sorry. I know how you feel about Gage. He's your partner and that makes him a big part of your life."  
  
"Walker, I'm sorry for the things I said to you back there in the waiting room. I know Gage was out there because he wanted to be there. I feel like I should have been able to, I don't know, maybe keep Anderson away from him somehow." Sydney wasn't sure what she was saying anymore.  
  
"We have to keep the faith that Gage is going to be OK. The doctor didn't say that he does have brain damage or that he is in a coma, only that if he doesn't wake up soon, the chances are greater for those conditions. I'm going to call Alex and let her know what's going on. I've tried to call her each night and update her, she wanted to come down here yesterday and I told her that we should be home by tonight."  
  
"I'm going in here for a moment." Sydney pushed open the doors of the chapel. It was small, like most hospital chapels, but beautiful. Soft candlelight lent their glow to the kneeling bench at the front alter. She made her way down the short aisle to the front and lit a candle for Gage and dropped to her knees and began crying as she prayed. "Lord, he needs you so much right now, so do I. Please let him come out of this without any permanent damage. I need to be able to tell him how I really feel about him, please give me that chance I won't waste it again. I just can't lose him." Sydney stayed in the chapel for almost an hour. She had a feeling of peace when she emerged into the hospital corridor and headed for ICU to see Gage.  
  
Julie, Trivette and Walker were in the waiting area outside of ICU when they saw Sydney walk past and go in to see Gage.  
  
Gage lay silently on the bed. IV's and monitors attached to his muscular frame. Sydney approached the bed and took his hand in hers and held it against her face. She closed her eyes. "Gage, I need you. I need you to be able to listen to me, cry with me, laugh with me, and just be with me. God, Gage. I don't want to lose you. I love you too much." Gage's breathing pattern changed a little, Sydney jumped, startled by the slight movement.   
  
"Nurse! Something's different." Sydney called to the nurse, not quite knowing what had changed.  
  
"His breathing changed a little. It's nothing to get too excited about. I'll let Dr. Martin know." The nurse said and then walked backed to her station.  
  
Sydney took Gage's hand again. "Come back to me, Gage. You and I are so good together as partners and I think we could be so much more to each other. Please come back to me." Sydney didn't see Walker and Alex come in.  
  
"Sydney, why don't you come with me for awhile." Alex put her arm around Sydney's shoulders and they walked out into the hallway.  
  
"When did you get here?" Sydney asked Alex.  
  
"Not too long ago. Walker called and told me what was going on. Are you OK?"  
  
Sydney nodded her head yes, but Alex could see that she wasn't. "Why don't we go down to the cafeteria and get a cup of coffee." Alex suggested.  
  
"I don't want to go too far. His breathing changed a little while I was with him. He may be coming out of it." Sydney said hopefully.  
  
"Sydney honey, his breathing changed while Trivette and I were in there also, that was over three hours ago." Julie said without looking up.   
  
"Come on. I'm sure if anything changes someone will let us know." Alex coaxed her down the hallway towards the elevator and to the cafeteria.  
  
Once in the cafeteria, Alex and Sydney got their coffee and sat down. "Sydney, he's going to be OK."  
  
"I wish everyone would stop saying that. If he's going to be OK, then why isn't he awake yet?" She could feel the tears beginning to come again.  
  
"I know, honey, I know." Alex patted Sydney's hand in comfort. "I can remember each time when Walker was in the hospital. There were a few times when we didn't think he was going to make it and you're right, everyone kept saying that he was going to be OK, mostly just to convince themselves. I'm sorry. I HOPE that Gage is going to be OK." Alex squeezed Sydney's hand.  
  
"Thank you, Alex. I hope so too." Sydney started to sip her coffee and stopped just short of her lips as she saw Walker enter the cafeteria.  
  
"Sydney, Dr. Martin wants to speak with you."  
  
"Is Gage awake?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Dr. Martin just came out of ICU and asked to speak with you."  
  
Sydney hurried to the ICU and took a deep breath before entering.  
  
"Dr. Martin, you were looking for me." Sydney said as she approached the nurse's station where Dr. Martin was standing.  
  
"Someone's asking for you." Dr. Martin told her as he motioned to Gage's bed.  
  
Sydney closed her eyes and quickly thanked God for answering her prayer as she approached Gage's bed.  
  
"Hey you, how are you feeling?" Sydney reached for Gage's hand.  
  
"A little light headed." Gage answered softly.  
  
"Can you see?" Sydney asked.  
  
Gage nodded. "Yes. Things are still a little blurry, but the doctor said they should come into focus pretty soon."  
  
Sydney smiled. "Gage, I need to tell you something."   
  
Dr. Martin walked up behind Sydney. "You need some rest Ranger Gage. I should be able to move you to a room in a few hours. Your sister would like to see you for a minute. Then you will have to rest, OK?"  
  
Gage nodded. "Syd, I do still want to talk to you later, OK?"  
  
"You bet." Sydney replied, "I'll let Julie know that she can come in now."  
  
"I will see you later though, right?" Gage asked as he held Sydney's hand.  
  
"After you've rested, I promise."  
  
Julie entered the room, "Frankie? You scared me to death. I thought I'd lost you for sure this time."  
  
"You can't get rid of me that easily." Gage laughed and hugged his sister.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention when Anderson grabbed me, I . . ."  
  
"Shh. It's OK, Julie. It's over. We'll see him at the trial and then he's off to the state pen for good." Julie nodded.  
  
"I'd better go. I promised the doctor that I'd only stay a minute. I'm so glad you're feeling better." Julie leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Three hours passed. Dr. Martin had Gage moved to a room on the fourth floor and had given Sydney the OK to go in, even though Gage had fallen asleep.  
  
Sydney tiptoed in and sat in the chair next to the bed. She stared at Gage for a while, then rested her head on the edge of the bed, realizing that she hadn't had any sleep in the past 48 hours.  
  
Gage woke and was pleased to find Sydney beside of him. He stroked her hair. "If you only knew how much you mean to me," he whispered and closed his eyes.  
They stayed that way until morning. Sydney woke and turned to find Gage's hand still on her head where he had been stroking her hair. Had she really heard him say she meant something to him or had she been dreaming? She gently lifted his hand and placed it on the bed without waking him and got up to stretch her legs.  
  
Gage yawned and stretched in bed and glanced around the room to find Sydney, who was by the window.  
  
"Syd, what are you doing?"  
  
"Just stretching my legs. I fell asleep in the chair last night," she smiled.  
  
"So, you spent the whole night with me?" Gage smiled.  
  
"I was exhausted. I hadn't slept any since the first time you were brought here."  
  
"Are you up for that talk now?" Gage asked as Sydney came back to the chair beside the bed. Sydney nodded. Gage continued, "I want to apologize again for yelling at you before, when I couldn't see. I just felt so helpless and I don't like feeling that way. I shouldn't have shut you out, Syd. You're probably the only person who really understands me. You know more about me than Julie does, the things that really matter. I don't know what I'd do without you."   
  
Sydney swallowed hard. Now was her chance to tell him how she really felt about him. She took his hand. "When the doctor told us that you were still unconscious and that there was the possibility of brain damage or coma, I felt like something had sucked the very life out of me. I can't imagine my life without you in it and I don't think I realized exactly how much you mean to me until I came so close to losing you." Sydney was almost crying.  
  
Gage reached up and wiped a tear from her cheek and smiled. "God Syd, I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Sydney said with a smile.  
  
Gage spent the next few days recuperating in the hospital. Sydney arrived early Saturday morning to take him home, to Dallas.  
  
"Ready to go?" Sydney asked as she picked up Gage's jacket.  
  
"Yup. What were Walker and Trivette up to this morning?" Gage was finding that he missed not working.  
  
"The usual stuff. There's not a whole lot going on right now." Sydney lied. She knew how much Gage wanted to be back at Ranger Headquarters, but right now, he was going home, actually to her home so she could take care of him until he was able to come back to work.  
  
"You're a terrible liar." Gage laughed. "Where's Julie? I thought she would be with you."  
  
"She went home. She asked me to give you this." Sydney handed Gage the note Julie had given her.  
  
'Frankie, I'm sorry I didn't wait to say goodbye in person, but you know how much I hate saying goodbye. I'm so glad you're feeling better and will be coming home today. I will call you soon. Much love always, Julie.'  
  
Gage was puzzled. "That's not like her Syd. Was she upset when you saw her last?"   
  
"She didn't seem to be, but she did say that she needed to get back to work."  
  
"My sister the workaholic." Gage smiled.  
  
The ride back to Dallas was uneventful. Gage slept most of the way. Sydney was almost to her apartment when he woke. "What are we doing here?"  
  
"I want you to stay at my place for a few days, just until you feel more like yourself."  
  
"I feel fine."  
  
"Please Gage. I just want to make sure you're OK before you stay at your place, besides, the bandages on your back need to be changed daily. Let me take care of you."  
  
Gage reluctantly got out of the car and headed up the steps to Sydney's apartment.  
  
"Would you mind if I call Julie?  
  
"No, not at all. You can use the phone in the bedroom."  
  
Gage picked up the phone and dialed Julie's number. Julie answered, half knowing it would be her brother.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't see you again before I left. It's not that I didn't want to see you. My boss called me last night and said I was really needed back here this morning to cover a story."  
  
"It's OK. It's just that I miss you and I guess I sort of got used to you being around the last few days."  
  
Sydney passed by the door to the bedroom, where Gage was sitting on the bed. She couldn't help but overhear what he was saying to Julie. She sat down beside of him and put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I miss you too, but right now I need to get to work. I'll call you later, alright?"  
  
"Julie?"  
  
"I really do need to go."  
  
"OK. I'm going to be staying at Sydney's place for a while. You can reach me here. I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Gage hung up the phone, lay across the bed and began rubbing his temples.  
  
"Headache?" Sydney asked, placing the phone back on the nightstand.  
  
Gage nodded in response.  
  
"I'll get your medicine."  
  
"It's not that bad. Could you just lay here with me?"  
  
Sydney stretched out across the bed beside of Gage, propped her head up on her arm and gazed at her partner. "Is she alright?"  
  
"She's fine, just absorbed in her work."  
  
"Alex called me on my cell phone and said that she and Walker will probably come over tonight, if you're up to it."  
  
"I told you, I feel fine." Gage squinted his eyes and rubbed his temples again.  
  
"Yea, right." Sydney said as she got up and went to the kitchen for Gage's medicine and a glass of water.  
  
"Here, you had better take this and rest." Sydney handed Gage the two small pills, which he gratefully took, then closed his eyes. He was asleep within minutes.  
  
Two hours slowly passed, Sydney stroked Gage's hair. "Am I dreaming, or am I in heaven?" Gage asked as he sleepily opened his eyes and found Sydney so close to his side.  
  
"Neither. You had better get up, Alex and Walker will be here in about an hour. How's your headache?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Better." Gage got up and started to make his way to the shower.  
  
"Whoa, where do you think you're going?" Sydney started after Gage.  
  
"To take a shower." Gage replied.  
  
"No, no, no. The doctor said that you couldn't get the stitches in your back wet for at least another 3 or 4 days. It's a sponge bath for you mister." Sydney smiled playfully, waiting for Gage's response.  
  
"A sponge bath and who is going to give me this sponge bath?" Gage grinned as he looked at Sydney.  
  
"Who do you think?" Sydney raised her eyebrows and smiled as she prepared a basin of warm water. "Come here." She patted the edge of the bed. Gage took his shirt off and sat down. Sydney carefully removed the bandages from Gage's back and cleaned the cuts and abrasions with the warm water. Gage flinched a couple of times. "Sorry."  
  
"It's OK" Gage replied.  
  
After she finished with his back, Sydney found her arms going across Gage's shoulders and across his chest. Then when she gently kissed his neck, she found herself wanting him so badly.   
  
Gage closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "Syd, maybe you'd better let me finish. Alex and Walker will be here any minute."  
  
"Sure. I'm sorry." Sydney quickly ran out of the room, embarrassed by her show of emotion. I can't believe I did that, she thought to herself as she leaned her head against the door. I kissed him, again.   
  
Gage closed the door behind Sydney and leaned against it. If she had stayed one minute longer, I don't think I could have held back. 'Not that that would have been bad', he lamented, 'I just don't want to move too fast with Sydney. If there's anything there, I want it to be forever. Besides, what if Walker and Alex had showed up. I can only imagine trying to explain to Walker why it took so long for either of us to answer the door.'   
  
Gage finished dressing and came into the living room. "Um, what smells so good?"  
  
"I'm fixing lasagna, garlic bread and salad for dinner. Feel like making the salad?"  
  
"Sure." They both reached for the handle of the refrigerator at the same time. Gage smiled as his hand gently pressed over Sydney's.  
  
Sydney returned the smile, "I'm sorry, Gage. I was totally out of line back there."  
  
"No you weren't. I was just, I mean, Walker and Alex will be here any minute."  
  
"Right!" Sydney blushed slightly and continued dinner.   
  
Walker, Alex, Trivette and Josie arrived a few minutes later. "I hope you don't mind two more." Alex whispered to Sydney as they entered the living room. Jimmy and Josie came over to our house and we sort of invited them along."  
  
"That's fine. We have plenty," Sydney smiled.  
  
Gage smiled at Sydney's words, 'We have plenty,' not 'I have plenty.' Was she thinking of them as a couple or was that wishful thinking on his part?  
  
After dinner, the group sat down in the living room. "How are you feeling?" Alex asked Gage.  
  
"A lot better than last week."  
  
"I can imagine. How's your sister?"  
  
"She's good. I talked to her earlier and she's on some big assignment."  
  
"That's good. I know that you both have been through a lot in the past week."  
Gage nodded in agreement, then got up and walked out of the room.  
  
"Alex, excuse me. I had better check on him." Sydney walked out behind Gage. She entered the dark bedroom and turned on the light. Gage was setting on the edge of the bed, rubbing his temples again.  
  
"Turn the light back off, OK?" Gage closed his eyes.  
  
"I'll be right back, I'm going to get your medicine."  
  
Sydney returned to the kitchen and took Gage's pills out of the cabinet and ran a glass of water.  
  
"Headache?" Alex asked.  
  
"Not me, Gage. It comes and goes."  
  
"I hope we didn't add to it." Alex said as she got up from the couch.  
  
"Sydney, Alex and I need to get going. Tell Gage we'll see him later and hope that he feels better." Walker said as he picked up his hat.  
  
"Josie and I are taking off too. Thanks for dinner it was delicious. Take care of our boy in there, OK?" Trivette winked as he and Josie walked out.  
  
Sydney returned to the bedroom and turned on the small lamp by the bed. "Here you go." She handed Gage the pills and the water.  
  
"Has everyone left?" Gage asked, handing Sydney back the empty glass. She nodded.  
  
"Alex said she hoped that she didn't add to your headache."  
  
"No. I don't think it was the company tonight, I just feel so tired."  
  
"You're entitled, you've been through a lot."  
  
"Syd, could you lay with me for a while?" Gage smiled at her.  
  
"I thought you had a headache." Sydney smiled back.  
  
"I do. I'd just like a little company."  
  
Sydney crawled into bed beside of Gage. He stretched his arm out and she lay down in the crook of it, he then put his other arm around her slender body, bringing her close to him. "Gage?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"Do what? I just want to sleep." Gage closed his eyes. "Tonight, anyway."  
Sydney smiled.  
  
The next morning Sydney woke before Gage and slipped out of bed, grabbed a quick shower and started breakfast. Gage woke to the smell of bacon and eggs and walked into the kitchen. "What's cooking?"  
  
"Bacon and eggs."  
  
"I could get used to this. If I were at home, I'd probably be having a bowl of corn flakes."  
  
"I could get used to this too. If you weren't here, I'd probably be having a bowl of corn flakes." They both laughed.  
  
"Julie called this morning. She said she'll be here around noon." Sydney said between bites.  
  
"Why?"   
  
"She wants to check up on her little brother." Sydney teased. "Actually, she said she wanted to talk to me about something."  
  
"Don't you have to go in today?" Gage asked.  
  
"It's my Saturday off." Sydney replied.  
  
"I've sort of lost track of the schedule." Gage said as he finished his breakfast.  
  
Julie arrived a little before noon. "You sure are looking better," she said as Gage opened the door. "I think Sydney must be good medicine for you."  
  
"Her cooking sure is." Gage said with a grin.  
  
"Do you want me to leave so you and Sydney can talk?"   
  
"Gage, you can't drive yet." Sydney scolded.  
  
"I was hoping you had forgotten." Gage replied.  
  
"Not on your life." Sydney threw a pillow at him.  
  
"I am going to lay down and take a nap, so if you girls want to go out, don't worry about me."  
  
Sydney looked at Julie. "I don't know if we should leave him all alone. What do you think?"  
  
"He'll be OK Sydney. Besides, I really would like to talk to you."  
  
"OK." Sydney and Julie left Sydney's apartment and went to a small café' for lunch.  
  
"What did you want to talk about?" Sydney asked as she and Julie waited for their meal.  
  
"Frank."  
  
"What about him?" Sydney was curious as to why Julie seemed so concerned about Gage and why would she be talking to her instead of him.  
  
"I know you and I had a conversation in the hospital about wheather or not you loved him. Sydney the more I see the two of you together, the more I know that you're meant to be with each other. You do know that he loves you, right?"  
  
"Our relationship is complicated. There's no way around it. We're best friends, we're partners and yes we both know there's chemistry between us, but if we act on it, it could change everything else." Sydney could hardly believe she was discussing this with Gage's sister.  
  
"Don't be afraid to love him." Julie pleaded as she saw the look on Sydney's face.  
  
"I'm not afraid. It's, it's complicated." Sydney was getting stumbling over her words, knowing that she was afraid to love Gage. What if she lost him?  
  
"Sydney, I've been there. I was in love with a man a couple of years ago and I know he loved me. He would have done anything in the world for me, but a man will only wait so long." Julie gazed into the distance thinking about what could have been.  
  
"What happened?" Sydney asked.  
  
"He met someone else." Julie smiled. "Don't get me wrong, he gave me every opportunity in the world to be with him but I kept pushing him away and not because I didn't love him, but because I was afraid to love him. Don't make the same mistake I did. My brother is happier than I've seen him in his entire life and it's because of you."  
  
Sydney smiled. "Thanks for the talk Julie, but I don't know. Does Gage know what you wanted to talk to me about?" Sydney wondered if Gage had put Julie up to this.  
  
"No way! He would kill me if he knew I was butting in, but I want him to be happy."  
  
Julie and Sydney finished their lunch and headed back to Sydney's apartment.  
  
Gage was in the living room, watching a movie when Sydney and Julie came in laughing.  
  
"What have you two been up to?" Gage asked, pleased that the two women he loved most in the world were getting along so well.  
  
"Nothing at all." Julie assured him as she leaned over to kiss his cheek. "I've got to get back to the office this evening. I'll call soon, OK?"  
  
"You just got here." Gage protested.  
  
"I know. I'll come back over the weekend, if that OK with you?" Julie looked at Sydney.  
  
"Sure, that's would be great." Sydney replied.  
  
After Julie left, Gage put his arms around Sydney. "So what did you and my sister find so interesting to talk about all afternoon?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Me?" Gage gave Sydney a quizzical look.  
  
"Yes, you."  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"Well actually, it was more about you and me, than just you."  
  
Gage lifted an eyebrow, "You and me? You mean there is a you and me now," he said hopefully.  
  
"Oh, Gage. I don't know. I just don't want everything to fall apart. We're great partners, we can read each others moves, you don't find that everyday in a partner."  
  
"OK. I agree with that, but if we're great Ranger partners, imagine if we were partners in a relationship."  
  
"I know. I've thought about that too, more than you can imagine." Sydney said with a smile.  
  
"So, where does that leave us?" Gage sat back on the couch. These past few days with Sydney had been wonderful, between the headaches anyway, it couldn't just go back to the way it was. "I don't want to lose you Syd."  
  
"I don't want to lose you either." Sydney looked at her partner with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I love you." Gage pulled Sydney close to him.  
  
Later that evening, Walker and Trivette stopped by to see how Gage was doing.  
"Just thought we'd let you know that Anderson's trial is over and he's going away for life."  
  
"Justice prevails again." Sydney said.  
  
"Gage, you sure are quiet." Trivette sat down beside of the young ranger.  
  
"Um? Oh, I have a slight headache. I'm glad Anderson finally got what he deserved." He sat down the glass of water he was holding and rubbed his temples. Sydney placed her hands on his shoulders.  
  
"When do you go back to the doctor?" Trivette asked, genuinely concerned for his friend.  
  
"Tomorrow. It's not a big deal. It's not even a bad headache, it's just annoying." Gage smiled at Trivette.  
  
"Do you have any idea when you'll be able to come back to work?" Walker asked, as the conversation had suddenly turned to Gage and his headaches.  
  
"I don't know yet. I hope soon."  
  
"But you'll do what the doctor tells you, right?" Sydney still had her hands on Gage's shoulders and she tightened her grip.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Gage laughed.  
  
"Well, we had better be going, it's getting late and I have an early morning. Walker said as he grabbed his coat.  
  
"Walker, don't forget I won't be in tomorrow." Sydney said as Walker was going out the door. "I'm taking Gage to his appointment."  
  
"OK, one of you call us and let us know how things are."  
  
"We will." Sydney closed the door behind them.  
  
"Does your head still hurt?" Sydney asked as she came back through the living room.  
  
"Not too bad. Man, am I tired though."  
  
"Me too. It's been a long day. Come here and sit down. I told you I'd massage your back." Sydney motioned to a chair in the living room.  
  
Gage took his shirt off and sat down. "Your back looks like it's healing well," she said as she started rubbing his shoulders. "Tell me if it hurts."   
  
"No, it feels great." Gage moaned.  
  
Sydney rubbed his shoulders and found herself drawn closer and closer to his body. She leaned over and kissed his neck and quickly pulled herself away remembering her embarrassment at having done the same thing before in the bedroom and his reaction then.  
  
"Why did you stop?" Gage asked.  
  
"I don't know. I wasn't sure if you wanted me to."  
  
Gage pulled Sydney over the top of the chair and onto the floor. He pulled her close. "I'd really like that kiss now."  
  
"What kiss?" Sydney teased.  
  
"If you'll remember, you told me that the kiss you gave me after Walker and Alex's wedding was a celebration kiss, not a real kiss. I believe your exact words were 'If I ever gave you a real kiss, you'd know it.' I told you then and I'm telling you know, give me a real kiss and let me see if I can tell the difference." Gage teased back.  
  
Sydney met Gage's lips with hers. The kissing grew more and more intense. "Sydney, let's go to the bedroom." Gage said between kisses.  
  
Sydney nodded in agreement. "But I thought you had a headache."  
  
"The only ache I have right now is for you." Gage said as he picked Sydney up and laid her on the bed and began to slowly undress her.  
  
"Gage, in case I haven't said it before. I love you." Sydney whispered.  
  
"I love you too, Syd."  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
